Falling in love
by Jamessiriuspotter333
Summary: When Haymitch Abernathy moves to Panem Hills he immediately falls in love with Maysilee Donner- and she feels the same way. But will they ever work up the courage to admit it to each other?
1. Haymitch

For the first time in his life, Haymitch Abernathy was nervous. He swung his bag over his shoulder as he locked his green Porsche. He stared up at the enormous school before him. Haymitch swung the grand glass doors and stepped inside the hallway of Panem Hills Grammar. He walked quickly to the Admissions office. A black haired lady in her early thirties looked up as he walked in. She smiled warmly. "Ah, you must be Mr Abernathy" she said politely. "I'm Mrs Bayles. Here is a map of the school and your schedule". Haymitch thanked her and hurried out of the office. Looking down at the map, he didn't notice the girl in front of him until they crashed together.

He looked up. She had long silky black hair that was tied up in a long ponytail, deep emerald green eyes and soft pale white skin. "Oh, sorry" she said apologetically. "It's okay" he mumbled. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Clove Kentwell" she said kindly. "Um, I'm Haymitch Abernathy" he said. "So you're new here? I can show you to your classes if you want" Clove smiled. "Thank you" Haymitch said, relieved. She took his schedule and scanned it over. "Hmm, you have math first period with me" she said.

He followed her to a large classroom. About half the class was there already. "Hey Clove" a handsome blond boy said, beckoning them over. "Hey Cato, Peeta" Clove said cheerfully. "This is Haymitch, he's new here" she added, seeing their curious looks. "Well it's nice to meet you Haymitch, I'm Peeta and this is Cato" the boy named Peeta said politely. Cato smiled at him. "Hi" Haymitch mumbled. "Okay class, you have forty minutes to do this test SILENTLY" Mr Harris said sternly. He started handing out thick sheets of paper stapled together to form a test. "Oh, and welcome Mr Abernathy" Mr Harris said stiffly. He finished the test with twenty minutes to spare. After another twenty minutes passed and Mr Harris stood up.

"Okay class, you have had enough time to do that so now do these equations for fifteen minutes" he said. He wrote about forty equations on the white board. They all took out their books and started. Haymitch finished quickly along with Clove. Once everybody had finished Mr Harris dumped a pile of homework on everybody's desk except his and Clove's. "For finishing quickly" Mr Harris said politely. "Now everybody scram" he grumbled and the class filed out the door.

"God, I'll never be able to finish this on time" Cato complained. "Well maybe if you actually studied you wouldn't have to do so much" Clove teased. "Easy for you to say. Harris _loves _you. You never get homework" he scowled. Clove just smirked. "What do you have next Haymitch?" she asked. "Um, science" he said, checking his schedule. "Me too" said Peeta warmly. They walked into another classroom and listened to Mr Latier (**A/N Beetee A/N) **explaining something. Finally, it was lunch. Peeta led Haymitch to a large table full of people. The only people he knew were Clove and Cato. One girl looked a lot like Clove but her skin was darker and her eyes were brown. Another girl had platinum blond hair and grey eyes. A girl had blond hair and blue eyes. A boy had platinum blond hair and grey eyes. A girl had red hair and brown eyes. A boy had dark brown skin with matching hair and eyes. A boy had brown hair and black eyes. A girl had black hair and grey eyes. "Haymitch this is Glimmer, Cashmere, Enobaria, Marvel, Thresh, Katniss, Gloss and Foxy" Cato said. "Guys this Haymitch" said Clove.

Everyone treated him nicely. _That's a relief_ he thought. "Hey are you two related?" he asked Enobaria and Clove. Enobaria nodded. "We're cousins. Gloss and Cashmere are twins and Glimmer is their cousin" she filled him in. "God, I HATE math" a girl said dropping into the seat next to Katniss. Haymitch's jaw nearly dropped. She was undoubtfully the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long glossy golden hair, the most gorgeous tan face and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She noticed him. "Hey, aren't you Haymitch Abernathy? I'm Maysilee but everyone calls May or Mayzi" she said prettily. He nodded numbly. Cashmere, who was sitting next to him, noticed the exchange and smirked, making a secret note inside her head to tell her brother as soon as they got home.


	2. Maysilee

Maysilee Donner got out of her silver convertible and locked it. She walked into Panem Hills Grammar. She powerwalked to her locker. Each and every locker had to be decorated in their own unique way. **(A/N Like in Victorious A/N)** She had painted a royal bluebell on it **(A/N I'm Australian so don't judge me A/N) **to show her love of flowers.

"Hi May" a pretty girl with long brown hair and sparkling sea green eyes said. She opened the locker beside Maysilee's. "Hey Annie" she said. Annie had decorated her locker by painting a beautiful beach.

"Let's go to Italian" said Annie and they went to the Italian classroom. Miss Abello` greeted the class. "Buongiorno! Per favour inizio lavoro" she said.

_(Good morning! Please start working)_

The class groaned and got out their textbooks. Unfortunately, when Maysilee looked through her pencil case she remembered that she have left her pen at home. "Miss Abello`? Posso avere una penna?" she asked.

_(Can I have a pen?) _

"Ovviamente" said Miss Abello`.

_(Of Course)_

Miss Abello` went to her desk and picked up a gold pen.

"Ecco qui"

_(Here you are) _

She handed it to Maysilee and she started working.

(An hour later)

"Addio fino a domani" Miss Abello` said.

_(Goodbye until tomorrow)_

She ushered them out the door. "What do you have next Ann?" Maysilee asked. "Math, you?" "Me too" she yelled over the noise. They ran to the math classroom. Luckily, Mr Harris wasn't there.

"Hey guys" two girls chirped as they slid into the desk behind them. One had long platinum blond hair and blue eyes and the other one had long black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hey Cashmere, Enobaria" Annie said cheerfully. Maysilee flashed them a smile. Harris came in, grey hair parted to perfection. "Finish this test SILENTLY. You have forty minutes. START!" he said, sounding irritated. Maysilee almost puked when she saw the equations. 'Help me' she mouthed to Annie. Forty gruesome minutes later, she was finished. She almost cried when Harris dropped an enormous pile of homework on their desk.

"Hey, are you going to lunch?" Cashmere asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, I just have to talk to Harris for a second, go ahead- I'll catch up" she said. She walked to the teacher. "Miss Donner, I've been looking at your grades from the past few years and I'm afraid that you are not getting better" he said lowly. Maysilee swallowed nervously. "I have decided to arrange a tutor". Her mouth dropped open in protest. "What?" she asked.

"I have been looking at other papers from my earlier class and I have decided. It will be Clove Kentwell" he said. Relief flooded through her. Clove was one of her closest friends ever! "- Or our new student- Haymitch Abernathy" he finished. Maysilee felt her heart sink. Clove was awesome at math, but what if the new boy was better? "He is fast and intelligent. I think he would make a great tutor" Mr Harris said. _What will the group think of me being tutored by a nerd?_ She worried. She was lucky enough to be in the most popular group in Panem Hills, and she was worried that if she was tutored by someone unpopular she would be kicked back down to the bottom. "I will get back to you once I have decided. You are dismissed" Harris said.

Maysilee walked to the cafeteria dully. She saw her friends laughing at their usual table. "God, I hate Math" she sighed as she plonked herself down next to her friend Katniss. She saw a boy he had never seen before staring at her. She was amazed by his looks. He had messy black hair, olive skin and enchanting grey eyes. Was THIS the new boy? She wouldn't mind being tutored by HIM. "Hey, aren't you Haymitch Abernathy? I'm Maysilee but everyone calls me May or Mayzi" she said quickly. _Gosh, I'm rambling_ she thought as he nodded his head. Then she suddenly saw Cashmere smirking. God, she could be annoying.


End file.
